Friday the 13th2009movie
by rashoddy92
Summary: After Crystal lake shut down due to unsolved deaths. Steven, who's dad bought it, decided to bring his friends up to the fixed up cabin and have a small party for the weekend, what will happen when they come face to face with Jason himself?


Friday the 13th...

Wade

Connie

Rachel

Cameron

James

Chapter 1. After, working hard at the camp for sometime, the group decided it would be great to chill out by the fire. Rachel looked over at Cameron sheepishly, and smiled at him. They were more than a couple they were best friends, and she knew that. Connie leaned over and grabbed another beer, making this her third one that day. She had dark sandy brown hair, and her eyes were light blue. she always used them to attract the boys that she liked, or even when she didn't feel like doing anything herself. Her and Wade were an item for a while, until she found out that he was cheating on her with one of her best friends. They were in the process of working things out, that's why they decided to be camp counselors the summer break.

Rachel flipped back her blonde hair, showing off her crystal blue eyes, and started staring off into space, wondering how she was going to explain to everyone that she was in the process of packing things up, and heading to Florida. She covered herself up more in the blanket that was laid out for her. "hey, let's o walking right quick." Cameron leaned over to her. The only time she didn't want to talk to him, he wanted to talk. Usually he would be off somewhere with his friends just forgetting about her. Treating her like one of the boys.

"Why?" She lifted her eyebrows in the response, like she was acting out a dramatic scene in a movie.

"Wade, just sent me a text, and he wants to be alone with Connie...So. You know.." Laughing he grabbed her hand, and they went walking along one of the pathways through the woods.

Connie headed over to her sleeping bag, and began to put on something sexy for Wade, as he went to the bathroom. Which his bathroom was the nearby lake. He secretly didn't have any sort of respect for this camp, just came for the free beer, and other benefits that were in store for him.

"Babe, come on." Connie shouted, and began putting on her evening gown. She began to hear some creepy sound coming from outside of the tent, and she began to get quiet not moving a muscle. She froze there in silent as she heard the leaves cracking under someone's feet. surely it isn't Wade? She thought to herself, he would be making as much noise as possible. She grabbed on to the pole holding up the large blue tent, and picked herself up, the sound had scared her half to death. "Hey, is that you Wade?" She climbed out of the tent, and went looking around.

Wade, began walking back down the path towards the tent, he wanted Connie so much, he could take her body. "Time to pull out old buddy.", it was a bag of weed, and Wade began sniffing it like it was his best friend. His prickle beard, and mustache moved along with his lips, and he waved hiss brown hair out of the way with a swoosh of his head. his phone began to vibrate, and he began to reach for it, when the weed fell out of his hand. Making him let out a loud sign, when he finally got to his phone it was Connie who was calling. "what the hell did she want now?" He closed his phone, and reached down for his weed, which is what he cared most about. As he reached down, a large figure from behind, slashed his neck with a long, semi-rusted machete, making Wade fall to the cold, wet ground. He began shaking and moving wildly, then he stopped dead. The pain had stopped flowing, the death wasn't quick, but he was gone from one blow as the blood poured out of his body.

Connie focused her attention one more time on the forest of the campsite making sure that no one was around. She turned to walk back in the tent, and her brother James jumped in front of him, making her scream at the top of her lungs. "James, you douche bag, what do you think you are doing here, mom will be mad!" He laughed at every word she was saying. She could smell the liquor on his breathe, and he had some tobacco in his mouth, which reeked when he spit some of the watery juice out.

"Don't be mad at me now, mom told me to come and check up on you." He hiccupped through half of the words he was saying, letting her know that he was lying through every word.

"Then why would she have you drinking and driving, you need to work on you speech before you actually come next time." She frowned at his site. She wanted nothing more, but for him not to be here while she was dressed in her evening gown. She covered herself up with her hands even though nothing was actually showing.

He looked at her with his blue eyes shining in the moon light, and picked out the piece of tobacco that was stuck in the side of his mouth. He began to get serious, the first time Connie has ever seen him like that. "Look, I came to win Rachel. She know me and her are meant to be together, yet she turned around, and went back to him. He doesn't care for her like I do Connie, and you out of all people should know that!"

Connie wanted to be on his side, but he was to drunk. He could be saying anything at this point. "Then why come down here all boozed up James. This is not what she would want to see if you are trying to win her back."

"I'm sorry, look, I'm about to go look for her. I'll be back." he started to walk away from her. Connie grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him back.

"Hey, just in case. If you see Wade please tell him that I'm worried and I want him to come on back."

'Sure." He disappeared in the darkness of the forest. Connie grabbed on to her shoulders, and began rubbing them one more time, and jumped back into her tent. Looking sad, she pushed her body in the sleeping bag, and warmed up in the tent. She heard the leaves cracking again, and she leaned up. Seeing a figure looking in the tent.

The only thing that she could make out was the hockey mask that favored the one that James had. "James, gosh! Stop playing around, and go look for Rachel already now!" her southern accent began to flow out. The figure began to shake the tent. Connie started screaming, and crying at the same time. "James please stop it!!" She heard on to her sleeping bag, and screamed over, and over for James to stop. She could feel some of the cold coming in the bag, so she knew that the top was ripped off of the tent. The figure grabbed her head, and she began fighting at his hands. She bit down, and crawled lower in the sleeping bag. It was her only protection, and she knew that making it known.

The figure grabbed the top of the tent, and zipped it shut, as she screamed trying to open it. The figure, began dragging the bag, making Connie's body hit rocks and other things on the ground. The figure pulled up the sleeping bag, and tied it to the tree hanging it over the fire that was to keep them warm. "help!!!" Connie shouted over, and over again. The heat from the bag was enough, but the choking, and smothering was another thing. She tried to catch come air that would give her more time. Than the bag began to catch on fire, and it made her scream more, and more.

"Hey baby. You know what I was thinking about?" he asked, and she shook her head. She didn't know what exactly he was about to say. She hated it when he tried to get romantic, because he always seemed to fail at it.

"We've never taken a walk in the park alone. This is pretty great. Soothing almost." he laughed.

"Yeah, but sometimes--" he cut her off, and they looked over at an old cabin that they didn't know was there. The tree's almost covered the whole thing, and the wood from it seemed o be rotting, and they couldn't make out why it was even still up.

"Come on." Cameron began to walk over to the old cabin, and Rachel hesitantly followed along behind him. Not wanting to see what exactly was to be inside that cabin.

Cameron opened the door roughly knocking it down half way, and then Rachel began walking in behind him. The cabin was dark, and not really clean, dust everywhere, and roaches crawling off of everything. Rachel grabbed a little tighter on his arm and they began to walk in the first room, which was an old kitchen. The chairs were named, and one in particular that stood out was Jason.

"hey I know this child. He was killed here right?" Rachel stared with worry.

"Yeah, that *beep* was all over the news." Rachel hated it when he cursed, it took away man points every time he did. "Let's get out--" he didn't finish his sentence when he was stabbed in the foot. He shouted, and Rachel began to scream, as she quickly began to back up from him. Cameron bent don't and began to pick up the knife that was in his foot, when a hook came through the already old rotted wood, and stabbed his hand. "RUN RACHEL!" he shouted, and she began running out of the door. Cameron shouted as blood rushed through his mouth, and out of it, and he was pulled through the floor.

"Rachel?" James ran into her, and she grabbed his hand making him run as fast as they could, then they ran into the burning sleeping bag.

"Connie!!" James shouted and ran towards the fire. The bag was almost crisp. And when James reached for it, Connie's body cam flying out and landed in the fire. James reached down, and began throwing dirt on it. He began to walk to the other side, and grab more dirt, and his leg got caught in a bear trap. He started screaming in pain almost not even screaming but wailing.

"James!" Rachel shouted, and began running his way, when she was half way close to him. The figure which Rachel figured was Jason, ran up behind James, and put the machete in the back of his head vertically. Jason stepped on James head, and began to pull the machete out, as it went back through his head, like a video rewinding.

Rachel started to turn around, and began running. She then tripped a fell over a large rock, hurting her leg. She looked back in pain, and Jason is running towards her. She begins backing up, and screaming at the same time. Her heart racing, not only from the cold, and from the Jason coming towards her. But from not knowing if this is the last time she will see life, with watching one of her friends dying, and not knowing would it actually work out with Cameron, knowing it was selfish, but she didn't care. Jason held up the machete as he kept running towards her.


End file.
